Love starts with a Sparkler
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: This is my attempt at a July 4th story. I've done stories like this before but I really hope you like this one. Oh, and the cover picture I just thought was cute. You'll know after you read it :)


**A fourth of July story if you didn't catch that! Takes place in season 3 or 4 whichever was Pre-Mondler! Or early-Mondler! Or maybe just some first love Mondler! I'm not sure, AU!**

This holiday comes up once a year and the only reason he has this day off work is because his boss is generous. But the truth of the matter is, he would rather be up in his office importing numbers until midnight then alone in his apartment. Yeah, he had close friends and yeah maybe they would let him tag alone if he asked; but Chandler didn't want to be that third wheel in the car as they made out and he watched the flames shoot through the air out of control before they explode, lighting up the night sky.

That is why on this day Chandler tries to get out of the house to find someone and get drunk. Whichever comes first. Who knows, maybe this year will be different?

Loosening his tie he kicked off his shoes before grabbing a bottle of an ice cold beer to hold in his hand. As he twisted the cap off he heard the moment when air meets the pressured gas and that beautiful hiss sound is exposed. He took a long gulp; freshening his dry throat. "Ahhh." He let out a breath of air until there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Without much of a warning, the door flew opened and Monica appeared. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight." She shut the door behind her as if this was an every day appearance.

Chandler looked down at his half empty bottle of beer. With the cold beads of condensation inching their way closer to his fisted hand he had gripped around the glass, he knew he needed a few more before spending this night with Monica. The glass tilted and he brought it back up to his perked lips, waiting as the liquid poured through.

"Chandler!" Monica whined, grabbing the bottle straight out of his hands "I do not feel like hauling your drunk ass around all day." She sat the beer down on the counter and ignored her best friends glare as she continued "There are supposedly these amazing fireworks being shot off the pier and I don't want to miss them!" She took his hand in hers

Before she could take the lead and drag him to these 'supposedly amazing fireworks', Chandler needed more answers "Wait, where is everyone else at?"

Monica dropped his hand and took a seat at the stool. It was already getting dark and there was limited seating. Not the night for explaining. "Well Pheebs saw her fortune teller, she said there was a good chance her death will be caused by fire. So she isn't taking any chances. While Ross is out with Emily, Rachel got jealous and called up Paolo for the night." She explained "And I'm guessing Joey left a message saying he had that Audition that ran late. Leaving just me and you."

Chandler nodded and wrapped his hand around the beer. "Can I at least finish this." He took a drink before she had a chance to answer.

Monica rolled her eyes and went to grab her jacket as she waited on him.

Following behind with his hands shoved in his pockets, he saw the various amount of people standing around waiting for the exact same thing they are.

Popcorn.

"You_ just_ ate." Monica kept telling him as he didn't allow his feet to continue beside hers, but stopped right at the end of the line to the popcorn stand.

"I'm a guy, I eat." He shrugged

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest "Well hurry up. We are going to get lame seats if this line doesn't start moving." She looked around to find couples and large families spreading out their blankets to reserve spots.

He was next in line as the front person and the five others that was with him, moved.

"One please." He finally got a chance to say what he has been practicing since he entered the line. At first he was going to take out the money so he had it ready when his time came. But then he figured that might seem a little too eager. So he decided maybe saying 'one small popcorn' would be good enough then he would take out his wallet as a follow up thought. As he stepped closer he realized a small made him seem like a sissy. Was he on a diet, why did he want a small? And what was with the work 'popcorn'? They were in the _popcorn_ line. Saying small popcorn was unnecessary. It would just waste more time for the people behind him.

And that is when he settled with the simple "One please." Having them decide the size.

"How is this spot?" Monica asked, finding a small bench off to the side of the crowd, unoccupied.

"Perfect." Chandler sat down to enjoy his buttered corn.

They still had a good twenty minutes before the show was scheduled to start. But attending so many of these before, Chandler knew they never started on time. Giving them another ten minutes of peaceful silence.

"So what happened to your date?" He finally asked after a minute or two of just sitting there

"What date?"

"You know..." He paused but clearly she didn't know "Oh, you've never had a date." He nodded, now fully understanding why she chose to hang out with him. "It's not that bad. Being single on the Fourth of July, I mean."

Monica watched as he tossed another piece of popcorn in his opened mouth "You know, it's not that bad. Being out of the office, I mean." She teased

"Ha ha ha. Cute." Chandler finished off the rest of his popcorn

"The last couple years I've never had a date for this day." She said looking out to where they were starting to set up the fireworks.

He tossed the bag over to the overflowed garbage can "Join the club." He muttered

Her eyes searched for his and she felt what he felt. Loneliness. She thought about it for a few seconds before saying what was on her mind. "Well, you're a guy-"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He rested his arm on the back of the bench which just so happened to be behind her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes "I mean, if worst comes to worst and next year neither of us have anyone to hang out with on this day, you and I could go see the show together." She looked down embarrassed if that was being too forward.

Chandler smiled "I think that's a pretty good deal." He leaned in to kiss her forehead but when Monica turned to look back up at him, his lips caught hers.

Pulling away fast, they thought about what just happened and how it felt a little more than their regular friendly kiss.

Both were silent for a minute or two as kids ran around them with sparklers in their hand.

"The last time I held a sparkler, I was four years old." Chandler began to tell, hoping they could forget about the awkward moment they just shared "It was at a party just like this one and older kids were running around with sparklers. I went up to my dad and told him I wanted to try one." He watched the sun start to fade away "Being the great dad he was, he actually let me try. He lit it, held the end, and I had my hand right over his." Turning his head his voice got softer as he looked in Monica's eyes "The sparks were so cool going all over and before I knew it they started to fade and the small firework was over with."

"So you got another one?" She supposed

He shook his head "That was a stupid childhood story. I just want to kiss you again. So badly." He admitted

Her eyes never left his as she leaned in "Me too."

The kiss deepened and the first firework shot up in the air before exploding with a _BOOM!_ Nothing mattered to them more than each other at that moment. Not a single thought crossed their mind about what this could lead too. Not their friends, not the past, not even the future that this could bring.

But breaking away, they saw it.

"Daddy! I got one from Mommy!" Little Daniel ran up to Chandler with a stick in his hand.

At the age of four you don't expect a child to be holding a firework that could light up in flames just by a spark. But Chandler and Monica had a long discussion if they would let this year be the first year to let him try one of his own. Then Chandler brought up his childhood story that made all reconsider.

Turning around from talking with Joey he found his little boy running up to him. "Your very own sparkler." He smiled, just before grabbing the lighter from his back pocket.

"Can I light it?" Daniel asked all innocently

"Not this time buddy. But I'll let you hold it." Chandler told him as he held the stick still with Daniel holding it with two hands out in front of him. And before they knew it, the flames started to shoot and make a popping sound.

"Daddy look it!" Daniel shouted with excitement.

"Yeah buddy. Pretty cool."

"Really cool!" He corrected

Chandler smiled and the years before flashed through his mind. If he didn't get off work six years ago on this very day, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be here experiencing his sons first sparkler and he wouldn't be sharing eye contact with his pregnant wife. He would be in the office, on this lonely day, importing paper work into a machine until midnight. If only Monica had burst through his door from the beginning.

But you know what they say. All Love Begins With A Sparkler. Or something along those lines.

**Yep! Please review!**


End file.
